


A Timeline

by Madelite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Agender, Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Trans, And dealing with mental illnesses, Bi aida, Bi riko, Evolving Tags, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, I vent by projecting onto himuro, If there's any specific warnings you think this requires, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Swearing, The chapters with himuro are kinda heavy, There's misgendering, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Girl, Trans Male Character, Trans Midorima, Trans Reo, Trans Takao, Trans girl reo, also trigger warning, and uh, bi character, non-binary, pls comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelite/pseuds/Madelite
Summary: Snapshots from the lives of the miracles and their associates





	1. Chapter 1

"So, you're trans. A trans girl."

"Yup. I'm a lesbian too, for what it's worth. I am a girl, that's the most important part. So, you got it Shin-chan?"

"Yes."

"And.... your reaction?"

"What do you mean? You're still the same annoying Takao, my opinion of you has not changed one bit-"

He was interrupted by a hug.

"You're really the best, you know that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Three Teiko regulars in her team.... She couldn't believe her luck!

Except of course it would turn out she got the phantom and the manager. They were awesome obviously, but not what she was expecting.

And the third? The one she **was** expecting? He just cooked and refused to play.

"He was kicked out of the team and joined the cooking club instead. I am sorry, but I doubt you'll convince him to play." is what Kuroko had told her. Of course she still tried, but it was an utter failure.

On the other hand, the pink haired manager and the returnee were hot so it all balanced out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chi-chan."

When had he stopped finding the blonde annoying?

"Chi-chan!"

When had he stopped thinking of him as a snob, someone who looked down upon others...

"Chi-chan?"

And as someone who was sweet and funny and oh lord this train of thought was so damn sappy.

"Are you okay? Did you not wanna come to the amusement park?"

Mayuzumi looked his ... crush? Boyfriend? His Hayama straight in the eye and said,  
"Of course I did, otherwise I wouldn't have come."

...

"He's so cute when he's with Kou-chan~"

Reo looked at the couple with fondness in her eyes. She'd always thought of Hayama as a brother, so seeing him happy made her happy.

Akashi nodded in agreement.

"They do make an excellent pair. But so do we."

"You sap! Come here and kiss me!"


	4. Chapter 4

The team had had a fair enough idea that Kuroko and Haizaki were close. The self-appointed cook listened to no-one expect the phantom.

Still, it was a shock to walk in on them making out.

Okay walk in wasn't the right word, they weren't inside anywhere.

And it wasn't the whole team, just the first year trio and Izuki.

But the sentiment remained.

Izuki gave them an extra pair of keys to lock the gym changing room. Couldn't have Hyuuga walking in on them


	5. Chapter 5

"Shuu, babe, how're you?"

"Fine as always, but you don't sound good. What's the matter?"

"I'm just settling in and I... I just don't know.... Everything's hard and I miss you and I... I haven't found a good therapist here and i don't think my medication is working..."

Here they were interrupted by a sob.

"Oh god, fuck. Okay, first priority is a therapist. Call your dad and ask about that, and if you're too busy or whatever cos you're alone then I'll call you and remind you to go. The pills thing is solved with the therapist. And do you have your old one's number? Would she mind you calling her? I'm here for you, okay?"

  
"Thanks... Yeah, he referred me a therapist but I didn't like her, she laughed in my face when i said i wouldn't disclose my gender. And yeah... It's manageable, i just needed someone else to tell me. I miss you so much ..."

  
"Me too, but I'm coming over for the hols so stay strong."

They sighed. Life was hard, but at least their boyfriend was awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

Daiki didn't like the developments he was seeing.

The demon, also called Imayoshi, hadn't left them alone after he graduated. No, he haunted them in the name of being worried for them, using his off days in college to come and watch games.

This was bad enough. But it got worse!

He had, somehow, at sometime, started chatting up Kise.

(Dai-chan, it was during our practice game! He came over and started complimenting Ki-chan during halftime, it was really cute-)

Satsuki found too many things cute to be trusted.

Now leaving aside his confusion that someone would want to flirt with KISE of all people (Dai-chan, he's charming and you know it.), Kise actually returned the devil's advances!

Flirting with Imayoshi!!! How? Why?

(Overdramatic...)

Shut up for a second Satsuki. Anyway, this was terrible news. If Kise and... He actually started dating, Daiki would never be rid of that demon.

If only Tetsu would agree to help him in plan: Save all our souls and break up Kise and THAT.

(They aren't actually dating yet...)

Wait what? This is them just flirting? Oh fuck...


	7. Chapter 7

After Takao had come out to him, Midorima had started thinking.

He’d never considered the possibility of not being a boy, but now that it was presented before him, it was so appealing.

There had to be a reason why he felt like flinching whenever he was referred to by his given name.

And using feminine speech felt good (he didn’t allow himself to indulge).

He had to be fooling himself. He was trying, trying to show up Takao! Yes, that had to be it.

He was just pretending to feel like crying when he thought about being a boy, being viewed a boy, his whole life.

His desires for skirts and longer hair, they were fake.

He, he couldn’t be...  
~~~

He(she? Midorima) organized to meet Takao at the formers house, alone. When she reached, Midorima hugged her (uncommon) and cried (even more uncommon).

“Hey hey, it’s alright, let it all out.”

“What if I’m pretending? Isn’t that, isn’t that, I’m being mean and making up stuff and-“

“It’s okay if you’re not sure okay? Come over to my house, try on some makeup, a few skirts okay? You’ll feel good. And take your time, it’s alright, don’t feel bad, you’re okay, you’re good.”  
~~~

She (that fit much better) was a girl too. Takao helped her come out to her family (they were welcoming, Midorima knew they would be). She got the girl’s uniform. At her request, everyone referred to her by her family name (Takao called her Mido-Chan).

There were two girls in the boys basketball team now. Her teammates treated her the same, but also differently. It was good. Life was good. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly content.


	8. Chapter 8

Tatsuya never liked it when they got so into their head.

But sometimes, it couldn't be helped. They'd changed meds and the new ones weren't really working (should go and get them changed but they couldn't handle making a new appointment). Not going to therapy at the moment because finding a therapist that was okay with their gender, sexuality, nationality **and** a good fit wasn't easy. (They would go to the old one to get the meds changed maybe, but he just didn't work well with them).

It didn't help that they were away from their friends and family. They didn't feel like confiding in their new friends either (even with therapy, opening up and feeling vulnerable felt foreign to them).

They were managing right now, but just barely.

They'd been feeling too anxious and paranoid to even shower without their phone. The past two days had been especially bad; they'd taken off from school, too depressed and disassociating too much to do much of anything.

It wasn't as bad as it could be they supposed. The whole team had made it their mission to look after them (though they thought that Tatsuya was sick as in having a cold). (Well, maybe Atsushi knew, that kid was more perceptive than he let on).

This was hard, but as long as their therapy and medicine started before their mania, they could handle it.

They could handle it.

They had to.


	9. Chapter 9

It was fine! She was totally okay with it! She totally didn't mind that her "date" with Ai-chan and Kagamin was interrupted by the WHOLE. FUCKING. TEAM.

(Okay, it wasn't a date technically. Satsuki was pretty sure that Aida knew what this hangout was really but she doubted Kagami realized why she'd invited them and only them. After all, the team was here because of him.)

(In fact, she was pretty sure he thought she was still into Tetsu. Which was really annoying. She liked him, not Tetsu! She'd had enough time to get over him, in some part because she was the first person Tetsu and Haizaki revealed their relationship to.)

Anyway, Kagamin had invited the entire team along, blissfully oblivious to Satsuki's irritation (yes, fine, she was irritated). Ai-chan was torn between laughing at the ridiculous situation and scowling at it. Tetsu was... Actually, she'd lost sight of him, but he was probably apologetic. And Haizaki, that infuriating man, had an absolutely shit-eating grin! Grrr...

After about half an hour of this torture, Hai-chan suddenly got up and announced that he was treating everyone to a home cooked meal if they wanted it. As everyone started leaving, he turned to her and winked.

He was helping her! There was no way she was wasting this chance. Ai-chan had the same idea as her. Together they both appealed to Kagamin to stay and finish the picnic (not that it was hard, he might be oblivious, but the red head did enjoy their company).

She got to have her perfect picnic after all.  
~~~~~

Shougo grinned to himself. It wasn't like he had some particular fondness for Momoi. But he didn't dislike her either. Plus, Tetsuya liked her. That was more than enough reason to do her a favour (after laughing at her misfortune first of course).


End file.
